


Who I Am

by Sheogorath



Category: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short insight into a potential reason for the Madgod's insanity. Side story to the New Sheogorath series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Am

# Who I Am.

I used to be just a lowly Saxhleel inmate in the Imperial City Prison, but I am now the Hero of Kvatch; the Saviour of Bruma; the Champion of Cyrodiil of the Order of the Dragon (and the first non-Emperor entitled to wear Imperial Dragon Armour); Knight Brother in the Blades (the Emperor of Tamriel's personal guard); Divine Crusader of the Knights of the Nine; Master of the Fighters Guild; Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild; Grand Champion of the Imperial City Arena; Honorary Knight in the Knights of the Thorn; Pilgrim of the Nine Divines; Knight-Errant of the Knights of the White Stallion; Brother in the Order of the Virtuous Blood; Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness, Madgod, Ruler of the Shivering Isles, and Lord of the Never There; Gray Fox of the Thieves Guild; Listener of the Dark Brotherhood; and a vampire.

So if I'm showing signs of a multiple personality disorder, maybe it's because I've got a multiple personality.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2011 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Produced with permission from Bethesda Softworks.


End file.
